Tuft's Kithood
This is for Dog's contest, and that is why it is short. Will be continued. Chapter One A black kit looked up at a dark gray tom. “Tuft, for the last time, you have to do what I tell you!” Tuft looked up at the cat. “But… Father… I don’t want to fight,” he cried. “It’s reality, son,” snarled the dark gray cat. “I don’t want to,” breathed Tuft. “If you don’t, then,” his father gave him a slash on the cheek. “What was that for?” Tuft ran into a bush. “I have to go hard on you,” snarled his father. “Night Fighter, what was that for?” A light gray she-cat padded up to his father. “If he wants to live, he has to learn, Storm,” he meowed. “No! He’s to young!” Tuft saw red stuff on the ground, and he started whimpering, smelling the scent of death. He ran, fast as he could, far away, and he collapsed into a soft patch of moss. He felt tired, and his paws were numb, so he closed his eyes. He was lulled into a soft sleep. “Come on now! Nina, your paws need to be higher, but your doing it.” Tuft heard voices. He peeked out and saw other rogue cats training. Surprisingly, when a cat stumbled or messed up, they weren’t clawed. They were just corrected. “Hey,” whimpered Tuft, slowly creeping out of the moss. “Aw, what happened, sweetie?” A she-cat padded up to Tuft. “My mom is dead,” he whispered. “The poor kit’s mom is dead,” the she-cat called. A yellowish she-cat padded up. “What’s your name?” Tuft ducked his head. “Tuft,” he whispered. “I’m Nina, and this is Sun.” Chapter Two She pointed with her tail toward the other she-cat. He was carried back, and he was fed and cared for, until he grew up. “I’m leaving this group.” Tuft heard a snarl, and he saw Breezy, a white tom. “Leaving? What have I done to you?” Tuft padded into the bushes, but his voice still held a calm tone. “You let her kits die, and Fira abandon me,” he snarled. “It wasn’t my fault,” Tuft pointed out. “You just let it happen! Didn’t do anything to heal them, or stop her from leaving me!” Tuft grew angry, and due to his kithood training, she slashed Breezy along the neck, and he started choking. “That is what you get for leaving,” snarled Tuft, leaning in on her. “And any of you BETTER NOT DO IT!” Cats gasped in horror, and he looked at the cat he hated to scare, Mintly. She was the cat closest to his mate. “Tuft… You’ve changed, since we were trainees together,” whispered Mintly. “Change happens,” Tuft assured her, nuzzling her. “I would never do that to you,” he purred. “You killed my OTHER best friend, and besides, what if I told you I was leaving now?” Tuft blinked at her. “Really?” She nodded. “Really, I guess this is our last gaze.” She locked her eyes with his, and Tuft’s rage got the better of him, making him pin Mintly down. “Stay,” he snarled. “Or you suffer… Mintly, I could not bear to watch you leave. I wanted you to be my mate.” His eyes gleamed with pain. “If you want to kill me, go for it. I’d rather be a spirit then have to be in this place. It’s not what it used to be.” Tuft saw sadness in her eyes, but ignored it. Tuft got ready for the killing blow, but something stopped him. Looking into her eyes, he felt weird. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Go on, kill her, ''a voice in his head escorted. He finally landed a blow on her throat, and her neck snapping had an echo in his ears. “MINTLY! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?” He collapsed on the ground, tears gripping him. “Only loyal followers deserve to live,” comforted Whip. “No, Mintly, she was going to be my mate.” Tears dropped down his cheeks. He decided to go to the river, as that place always calmed him. Chapter Three He sat by the stream, and saw a gray pelt being swept by. Was that a cat? With instinct, he grabbed it’s scruff and hauled it up. This she-cat was beautiful, her blue eyes meeting mine. They had a short talk, and they went back to his group. “We found a new rogue…” Cats started to cheer, and the rogue, Pepper, smiled warmly. He returned it. Moons later, Pepper, now Pepperstorm, was leaving. “Why?” But then, something seemed to control him. “I need to make them suffer, like how they made me suffer! All the world,” he whispered. He set off, after Pepperstorm, and after a few wars, Tuft was in ShadowClan’s territory. Suddenly, a sneaky blow to the back of his throat caught him, and he lay, bleeding out on the ground. “Why, Tuft,” snarled Pepperstorm. “When I already taught you a lesson.” All went dark for him, and he realized, he was dead. “Tuft.” He looked up, and he saw the beautiful face of Mintly. “I’m sorry, I took Pepperstorm, she was stupid anyway,” cried Tuft. “No, I don’t mind,” Mintly replied. “Why would I prevent your destiny?” Tuft gazed at her. “My destiny?” Mintly nodded. “It was so painful, I have to make her suffer,” snarled Tuft. “No, her destiny will decide that,” Mintly replied wisely. She seemed like she knew all, and Tuft felt like he could stare at her for a moon, but he knew at the same time, he couldn’t. “No…” Something seemed to control him, even as a spirit. He summoned Pepperstorm to a dream that night. “Tuft?” She looked into his eyes. He smirked, he had a plan, and a few days later, she was his slave. “Don’t forget the fleas!” Pepperstorm looked sad, and her eyes gazed into his pleadingly. He wanted to let her go. ''You can’t, softie, the voice snarled. “No,” snarled Tuft firmly. The next night, and the next, she was his slave. Until she… Wasn’t anymore. So, he cursed her, not to be able to be seen by her Clanmates. “How does it feel?” He appeared beside her. “Lift the curse!” Tuft sighed, giving way, Snowbird, her Clanmate, had lifted it. One day, making her his slave again, Snowbird’s spirit appeared. She had died in a fire. They battled, and she killed Tuft’s spirit…. Making this an end to his painful, greedy, life. He had learned his lesson, for sure, and as he was reborn, he knew he would NEVER be that awful again. Category:Hollytuft Category:Contest Entries